


Like it was only Yesterday

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: It wouldn't take much for Seb to end up back in bed with Mark.





	Like it was only Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Little prompt that I've changed slightly. Mark and Seb used to be together and Mark has always loved his ex teammate. At the start of the 2018 season, Mark teases Seb and likes to get on his nerves and it ends in Silverstone where Seb and Mark end up in bed together.

They had been together a few years ago after Mark had left F1 but when he started his new career with WEC, there were periods where they didn't see each other for months and so they decided that they couldn't be in a long distance relationship. Mark knew how bad the F1 calendar was and so that was it. They were still on friendly terms what with Mark coming to some races to help commentate with Channel 4 but other than that there was nothing going on. Or so Seb thought. He was unaware of the fact that Mark had been thinking about their relationship and how maybe they could try again but was too scared to mention anything to the German. 2018 would be the time where he found that out. 

In Australia, Mark had noticed Seb's haircut like everyone else and thought to himself that he didn't really like it. He cursed how Sebastian could get a hair cut like that when he used to run his hand through the German's hair when the younger man was sleeping. He decided to tease him about it. Whenever they were in each other's company, he didn't think twice before making a comment or two. It started to get on Seb's nerves but he ignored him and just got on with his job. 

It wasn't just the comments about the hair that drove Seb mad. He started to notice that whenever Mark was nearby he would always gaze over at him and give him looks that to strangers would seem very uncomfortable. Seb tried to ignore it but it was difficult with those eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul when they did maintain eye contact. Seb felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know why. It wasn't as if there were any feelings swirling in the air. No. They had a relationship and it didn't work out and that was it. 

It was Silverstone that something would change between the two of them and one would act.

Seb had been thinking back to his wins at the beginning of the season. Mark had congratulated him. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it was just the words that were used. It was like he was singing his praises and he wanted to be in his company. He also thought back to the podium in Australia where Mark did the interviews. How Seb had placed a gentle hand on Mark's arm where the year before he had flung himself at him. Now that he thought back to this year's podium, he had seen a look in Mark's eye. Almost as if he wanted more contact between them, that something was missing. It wasn't just when Seb won either that had Mark in contact with him. In the races where he got a podium, he heard from him one way or the other to say well done and in the races that didn't go so well he was told that he could fight back. Seb thought he was missing something. What was Mark doing? Did he really like him? Seb couldn't help but think back to many a conversation that he had held with Mark where they nearly always included a compliment. Not that there had been anything wrong with that but he had been making comments a lot recently about how good he looked. It did make Seb blush and he didn't know why. It was such things that had been building up what made Seb desperate to know what Mark was thinking.

It could have been such a coincidence or not that Seb bumped into Mark after qualifying in Silverstone when all the media were finished with their interviews. Seb had qualified 3rd but felt that he could have had pole. The car was in brilliant shape but he had been blocked on his final lap and had dealt with traffic throughout nearly the whole of qualifying itself. 

"Hey, Seb! Great quali." Mark greeted.

"Thanks. I thought I could have gotten pole but it didn't work out." Seb replied.

"Traffic?"

"Yeah. Not much I could do about it." Seb answered.

Mark gave him a sympathetic look.

"Race day tomorrow though. I'm sure you can win." He told the German.

"You think so?" Asked Seb.

"I know so." Mark replied, placing a gentle hand on Seb's arm.

They pair gazed into each other's eyes. They seemed to draw closer slightly and Seb was sure that Mark kept moving his eyes to gaze at his lips. Not here though. Even if anything were to happen they were still out in the open. He coughed slightly and stepped back. Mark dropped his hand from Seb's arm and looked slightly heartbroken at the movement. 

"I have to go and debrief with the team. I'll see you tomorrow?" Seb asked.

"Of course. No worries. Yes you shall and if I don't get the chance to speak to you. Good luck. Not that you'll need it." Mark replied, smiling.

Seb gave him a little smile in return.

They said their goodbyes and walked off in the direction they were originally headed for. 

Seb cursed himself. Idiot. What was that getting so close to Mark? He didn't have feelings for the Aussie. Did he?

Mark was mentally cursing himself also. Nearly letting himself kiss the German in public. He was beyond positive that the German didn't want another go at the relationship they had. They were friends and that was all. For now.

On the morning of the grand prix, Mark was praying that Seb would get the win. He was passed the point of caring about the other drivers. His feelings were too strong. He needed to tell Sebastian. It would be the action on the grid that would solve his problems for him. Mark was doing the grid walk with David Coulthard when he spotted Seb. Of course he was trying to be careful of what he was doing because he was on camera but there was a moment where David was busy talking about the first corner and the camera was looking in the direction of where David was pointing to. Mark was looking around the grid. To anyone else it would seem like he was looking for people to interview but really he was looking for someone. That someone was Seb. When he caught eyes on him, he prayed that the driver would turn around. He was busy talking with his engineer but happened to look up and immediately caught sight of Mark. The Australian chanced his luck and gave him a little smirk before winking at him and then turning his back on him to give David his full attention. 

Seb was quietly cursing. He had to stay focused. He had a race to win and now his thoughts were clouded with Mark. He would be having words with him. Later.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after the grand prix that Mark would be found walking through a quiet paddock. Just talking it all in all on his own or so he thought. He decided to take a detour and see if Seb was still around so he could congratulate him on his podium position. He was often known for staying behind with engineers to work on the car. As he headed down the side of the Ferrari garage, he didn't have time to react when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the wall. He hit his back with a thud and was surprised to see that it was none other than Seb who had grabbed him. It was the red fleece that he recognised. He couldn't help but notice also that the German was standing very close to him with his hands holding onto the suit jacket that Mark was wearing.

"Well this is some sort of greeting." Mark smirked slightly. 

"You've been playing games." Came the reply.

Mark laughed slightly.

"How so?" He asked.

"The comments about the hair, the races. The looks across the paddock."

"Distracting you am I?" Mark questioned.

He then raised his hands to wrap around Seb's waist, pulling him closer. He know that he was probably risking everything by doing that but he was finished with playing the so called game that Seb thought he was up to.

The German raised an eyebrow.

"That little stunt on the grid wasn't helpful." He said.

"I'm sorry. Take it as a message of good luck seeing as I didn't have the chance to speak to you before the race." Mark replied.

Mark moved his hands up Seb's fleece and polo shirt to rub circles on his bare skin. Seb shivered at the touch. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said quietly.

"Why not? You want this. I've made you want it." Mark whispered.

Seb opened his eyes and then remembered that he was still clutching onto Mark's jacket where there was barely any personal space between the pair. He raised his eyes to gaze into Mark's and felt his heart beat faster when he caught Mark sparing glances at his lips. 

"It's been so long, Seb. I've missed you." Mark whispered.

Seb glanced at Mark's lips and he knew this shouldn't go too far but he was already in too deep.

Mark tilted his head and moved closer to Seb whispering against his cheek and making him shudder.

"Come on. You know you want to."

Seb wasn't sure who made the first move but all he could focus on was Mark's lips moving against his slowly, just taking their time. The feeling of soft lips and the feeling of closeness entered both their minds as old feelings came swimming back from the past. Mark held Seb tightly against him as if he would suddenly disappear. The feeling of him in his arms and kissing him were so overwhelming. They kissed slowly and almost lazily for a short time before Mark upped the game and started to suck on Seb's bottom lip before moving his tongue to gain entry. Seb gasped and opened up his mouth to let Mark explore. They held onto each other and let their feelings take over. Seb pulled apart and rested his forehead on Mark's shoulder when he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen. Mark moved to kiss up and down Seb's neck before he started to suck the skin and bite his neck where he felt Seb's pulse. Taking in great joy when he felt the younger man go limp against him. When Seb caught his breath back, he moved away and smiled at Mark before grabbing his hand and dragging him off into the night.

The night would consist of clothes all over the floor, a trail from the door to the bed. Hair all messy and bodies sweaty. The bodies were naked and resting against each other after they had spent the last few hours touching and remembering what their relationship had been like. 

Seb was sleeping peacefully on Mark's chest. The Australian was running a hand soothingly through blonde hair like old times. As the activities of the past few years decided to catch up with him, he settled down on the pillow but not before kissing Sebastian's temple and then slowly drifting off into sleep. 

His final thoughts were that it really was like yesterday that they had been together. Like old times.


End file.
